The present invention is drawn to an apparatus and method for providing storable indoor tables. More particularly, it is directed to providing stylish, rack-free tables that can be stored by folding.
Card tables are normally 30xe2x80x3 to 38xe2x80x3 square or 40xe2x80x3 round. They are soft vinyl covered and lightweight. They are also flimsy and prone to excessive racking and appear cheap and old fashioned. Banquet tables are normally 30xe2x80x3 wide and available in lengths ranging from 5xe2x80x2 to 8xe2x80x2. Some fold in the center. All are supposed to be storable. However they are heavy and awkward and have an industrial appearance.
Card tables range in price from $25 to over $100. Banquet tables can be found in the same price range and more.
The table of the present invention is intended for temporary dinning, entertaining, and meetings, but is attractive enough to serve as semi-permanent furniture. A preferred embodiment is a folding version that incorporates a unique leg device that ensures stability.
It is an object of the invention to provide a storable indoor table that is rack free and stylish.
It is an object of the invention to provide a 36xe2x80x3xc3x9748xe2x80x3 dining height (30xe2x80x3) storable indoor table that is rack free and stylish.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a new category of temporary tables that fall between a traditional card table and a traditional banquet table.
It is another object of the invention to provide a folding table that can be both fixed in size and expandable.